


Vegas and spoiled brats

by noo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity rambles, Fluff, Friendship, Las Vegas, POV Female Character, Pre-Series, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Felicity strongly disliked.<br/>Her mother's ideas about what is best for her;<br/>Idiots in Vegas; and<br/>Rich idiots in Vegas with harems who turn up in her diner and ruin a perfect milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Sweet is revenge - especially to women_

 

The sound of high pitched shrieking pulled Felicity away from the delish Emerald Milk milkshake that Twyla had put down in front of her only a few minutes ago. Only in Vegas would you really find someone called Twyla serving you. And only in Vegas could you get the divine piece of gastronomy that was this Emerald Milk. It was one of three reasons to make Felicity come back to Vegas. The second one was sitting next to her, her best friend and partner in crime, Tee and the third was where they had come from - the rest of their small group of friends at Robert’s birthday party.

Felicity loved the look of the swirls of green and chocolate on the inside of the glass in contrast to her hands with her painted black fingernails wrapped around the glass.

“Well, I think that answers the question that has been on all our minds since eternity began,” Tee said.

Felicity just looked at him. He came out with the silliest things at times, and had ever since grade school.

“How many ditzes you can fit in a limo,” Tee explained.

Felicity laughed. Ditzes were one description of the girls still exiting the limo that had pulled in front of the diner. Some of them pulling down the dresses as they stood up on the slightly rocky sidewalk. The other girls seemed to not mind that the dresses were more belt than actual dress.

The crack that ran to the door on the sidewalk had been there since Felicity was little. She used to jump over it every time her mom would drop her into the diner for them to keep an eye on her while she worked a shift.

“One of them must be driving, the Strip’s thataway,” Felicity said as she pointed towards the place they avoided as much as possible.

“Remember that time your Mom drove us to school via Boulder City?”

“Her sense of direction is worse than her sense of fashion!”

“But, but Sweetie, this tube of lycra in pink and grey would look perfect on you…” It was scary how Tee’s voice could hit the same high breathy notes that her Mom always did, like she was trying to channel a porn star version of Marilyn Monroe. Which reminded her of the time that her and Tee got drunk on wine coolers and watched bad porn featuring some “actress” attempting to sound and look like Marilyn. Tee and her had spent the night laughing so hard at it that they almost missed hearing his parents come home and opening the door to the den. If there was good porn, she hadn’t found it yet.

“Don’t remind me,” Felicity said, but was interrupted as the gaggle of ditzes entered the diner, the little tinkle of the bell over the door drowned out by their chattering of nonsense.

In the midst of the blondes, redheads and brunettes, and she did a quick calculation that there was almost an even number of each, there seemed to be two guys, one dark haired and one who seemed to be going for a preppy version of Kurt Cobain.

_If there was an even number, did they put in an order for six of each?_ Felicity wondered. _Was there a service you could call for that? In this town, there probably was. Or had they just picked up girls who took their fancy from whatever club they had been at._

The way the girls were fawning over the guys, they either had money or were famous. Felicity didn’t really care one way or the other, both were likely to be entitled showoffs.

"You know what she left on the bedside table this morning?” Felicity asked, seeing as how they were on the subject of her mother.

Tee was used to Felicity's rhetorical questions and knew better than not to guess and let her finish.

“Clairol!"

"She still on the blonde mission?"

"Ugh," Felicity replied while she let her head collapse down onto her folded arms on the diner bar.

"Are you okay?" Felicity heard a feminine voice ask.

Felicity looked up into the well made up eyes of one of the ditzes. She thought there was concern within them, but girls like her never looked at girls like Felicity like that.

"Peachy," Felicity replied.

"You know you could be really pretty if you just made a few changes…"

_And there it was_ , Felicity thought.

“Are you lost, Barbie?” Tee asked with that sweet smile that had Felicity snorting into her drink, a minty green froth of bubbles forming and threatening to slip over the edge.

"It's Chelsea," she replied with a smile revealing some shiny white expertly paid dental work. “But Barbie is over there, sitting next to Ariel.” Chelsea pointed back at the booth the gaggle had decided to invade.

_Oh God_ , Felicity thought, _they picked them out by Alphabet too!_

Chelsea leaned close to Felicity and stage whispered, "My gaydar is always impeccable and emo boys are so not worth the trouble. You could be pretty enough to party with billionaires too if you lighten your look."

"Well this Goth is happy with her look and I have no problems with attention," Felicity replied, knowing that Tee could answer for himself about his sexuality if he wanted to. "Well I do have problems, because stalking really isn't the best way to get a girl's attention. You do get her attention but you can also get attention from the cops, and judges do this thing called restraining orders, and then it's hard to be trusted around other girls when they find out. Even if you are trying for King Jock title at College. But Lacrosse players really shouldn’t be vying for that title anywhere. So good thing his King Jock card is being revoked. Um, so, yeah, I have no problems with attention, which I do wish I hadn't had and…" Felicity realized that she was babbling and figured the best way to shut herself up was to take another sip of her Emerald Milk.

"Stalker? Really?" Chelsea said, wide-eyed as she stared at Felicity.

"Mmm hmm," Felicity murmured around the straw she was still drinking from.

"Intense!" Chelsea said with a smile on her face.

"Like Totally!" Tee joined in. “No one is anyone if they don’t have their own stalker, dontcha know!”

"Hey! Barkeep! Service, dude," One of the guys yelled out.

"I've got menus!" Chelsea called out in return as she turned back to the giggling gaggle that was still all trying to fit in one booth, Felicity could see out of the corner of her eyes.

The girls were jostling each other with shark toothed smiles at each other as they tried to get and keep the boys attentions. As Chelsea headed back to the booth, Felicity smiled to herself, that Chelsea wasn't as dumb as she appeared. The 'menus' were in reality only one menu, held in Chelsea’s hands. If the guys wanted to see it, then they would likely have to make room for Chelsea close by, as the death grip she had on it meant she wasn’t letting go of it for anyone. Her expertly manicured hot pink nails in contrast to the red and yellow of the laminated menu.

Felicity wondered if Ariel and Barbie would manage to sit next to the guys keeping the perfect symmetry of A, B, C and redhead, blonde and brunette in order.

Room was made in the booth though when the Preppy Kurt Cobain tugged on the hand of another of the alphabet girls and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’ll just look after the rest of these ladies, Oliver!” The dark haired guy yelled out.

“You’re welcome, Tommy. You were saying earlier that I don’t share enough!” ‘Oliver’ replied, his back still to the rest of the diner as he continued in a determined direction to the bathroom, but he did wave one hand airily around in some sort of acknowledgement that had ‘Tommy’ laughing loudly.

Felicity failed at rolling her eyes at them.

"C'mon, Fee." Tee swiveled his chair around to slide off and tug gently on Felicity's hand.

"But, but…" Felicity looked longingly at her Emerald Milk. Nothing in Boston could come close to a piece of gastro magic from Twyla. This was one of the best kept secrets for locals in Vegas and she wanted to track down the stupid who spilled the beans to the entitled brats now ruining the quiet end to their night/early morning.

"We should get out of here before they really become obnoxious and you will then have to find out their details and send them porn magazines to their homes."

Felicity giggled quietly at how well Tee almost knew her. "Wouldn't be porn, as I think those two would already have quite the collection."

"Especially after tonight," Tee observed as the squeals got decidedly louder and more in the line of a ditz mock protesting something a guy she really wanted the attention of doing at her. It was the ditz equivalent of pigtail pulling.

"I'd more likely send them a request from their doctors about odd results on their STD tests and to come down to the clinic immediately," Felicity said, contemplating the panicked looks on the faces of the entitled brats and the shallow ditzes. "Promise me something, Tee," Felicity said as they walked out of the diner.

"Sure," Tee agreed.

"Kill me if I ever end up with blonde hair, in some tight lycra dress and chasing after an entitled spoiled trust-fund brat."

"Deal!" Tee agreed.

At least Felicity knew that waiting back for her in Boston was a new boyfriend, friends and all the learning and respect she had been waiting her whole life for. Vegas and spoiled brats had nothing for her.

  
**← →**


	2. Chapter 2

**← →**

 

“Felicity, what’s with this message?” Oliver asked as he walked out of his office waving a bright pink post-it note in his hand.

She took it from him as he waved it in her direction. The first thing she saw was a little love heart drawn in the corner; the rest of the message had her groaning.

“Don’t worry, I’ll track down and kill who left it on your desk.”

Oliver raised his eyebrow at her and did that little head tilt she was becoming familiar with, the one where he tried to hide the smirk he was fighting. He hid that smile by turning around to head back into his office. She grabbed the files she needed him to look over and sign and quickly moved around her own desk to follow him.

“I mean I won’t actually kill, kill them, just you know, figment of speech thingy. But I will make their life quite difficult and possibly give them some viruses. But not viruses that can infect the rest of the Queen Consolidated network or really at all…”

“Felicity.”

Like always, that shut up her rambles.

“Gigi Gogain? And what was with the 'seventh time lucky for G-G'?” Oliver asked as he sat back in his chair.

“A reporter for the Sentinel, who called herself one of your Alphabet girls, which probably explains the G-G, who wants to do a piece on you and that would mean it was the seventh message she had left for you. I nixed all the other six but she’s very determined it seems and went through someone else in the company. I’ll check the cameras to see who it was.”

“You have a camera in my _office_?”

Felicity just smirked at Oliver’s slightly horrified tone. “I have access to cameras everywhere and you love me.”

There came that look again.

“You love me for it, for the cameras. Not that I have access to cameras following your every movement, except at night time, and by night time I mean those activities only involving me and Digg and I’m not making this any better am I?”

“No,” Oliver replied, smiling at her.

“Alphabet girl...” Oliver mused as Felicity put the reports down on his desk, moving around to stand next to Oliver as she pushed them in order of preference.

“Ah, Vegas, 2006 with Tommy. College break celebrating my third college flunking.”

The words slowly registered with Felicity as she opened up one of the files and her eyes widened in horror. Alphabet girls. Vegas.

 _Oh Frakk, Tee is going to kill me_ , Felicity swore to herself as she noticed her pony tail flickering back and forth as she had bent over the files. _Oh My God. I was right. They did pick them by alphabet!_

Blonde hair - check.

Tight lycra dress that she had put on this morning, one in grey with pink triangle details - check.

Entitled spoiled trust fund brat - her eyes flickered in Oliver’s direction to note that he was staring back at her with concern and that intensity in his eyes that had those that had failed Starling City shaking in their very expensive shoes - not quite a check.

He wasn’t that boy he had been in Vegas that night, but she did chase after him and he was about to ask what was up with her, she just knew.

“I’ll make sure she never gets access again, but you have to look over those files. Or else I might get in contact with Ariel, Barbie and Chelsea and the rest of the alphabet gang for a special invite to a Verdant party with you,” Felicity threatened on her way out of his office.

“Wait how did you...?” Oliver called out after her.

“What happens in Vegas, doesn’t always remain in Vegas,” was her reply as she sat down at her desk and pulled up the security feeds.

She cracked her knuckles, bright pink nails reflecting back at her from her computer screen... _OW!_... _Remind me never to do that again, it’s not as cool as I thought,_ Felicity thought before getting down to the business of making sure others would stay out of Oliver’s business and office without her express permission. Especially reporters whose parents should have known better to call a girl Gigi when her surname also started with G.

_The only one allowed to chase after him is me._

_Oh God, I even put my foot in my mouth in my mind! Stop it, Felicity Meghan Smoak!_

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from Don Juan, IV Satiric, Things Sweet by Lord Byron which seemed too perfect for Felicity. She definitely has some sweet tools within her arsenal to wreak some revenge if she so chooses.
> 
> My first foray into some Olicity. I like the idea of these two crossing paths in their not so distant past and not knowing of it. Plus Goth Felicity I just adore as well ever since I saw that episode. I just wanted to explore a little bit of her life back then. :)
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful [DianaMoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon) for the quick beta work on random apostrophes we discovered! Get better my lovely!


End file.
